Currently, for a user to conveniently obtain imaging parameters for selfie shooting when the user performs a selfie shooting, a camera may provide two screens; in a selfie shooting, a first screen displays an image captured by a lens, and a second screen displays imaging parameters.
However, because the camera only has one lens, and due to the limitation on the imaging direction of the lens, the image captured by the lens is displayed on the first screen. In a selfie shooting, the first screen faces against the user, and the user cannot know what images the lens has captured, which makes it difficult to capture the user desired images.